


I've waited a hundred years - but I'd wait a million more for you

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, dancing in the kitchen at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: charlie and dan moving in together and dancing in the kitchen at 3am
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Dan Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I've waited a hundred years - but I'd wait a million more for you

**Author's Note:**

> my brain needs so much serotonin after today - so i decided to finish writing this absolutely soft story.  
> enjoy. x
> 
> if you want you can play this absolutely amazing cover of this song by Sydney Rose [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/2QFyOnJfJ49OnNgMvKXvTM?si=3ivWv53UQCui1EuNM0GWSQ) !

The boxes with their things were scattered all over their flat. Dan couldn’t really believe that they finally shared a flat together. Like it didn’t feel real, even when two days ago they picked their keys from the place and were standing in the middle of what should be the living room. Now they were unpacking some of the boxes that they brought from each of their flats, while some playlist on spotify was playing in the background. 

They keep glancing at each other with soft and loving smiles, while the only thing you could hear would be some lofi songs and the noises their socks were making in the process of moving around the hardwood floor. 

Ultimately the goal for today was to unpack as many boxes as they could handle and build the bed, because according to Charlie’s exact words -  _ Dan, we need to sleep somewhere else then the floor, I'm begging you. - _ and how could Dan argue with that, right? So the first thing they did, after they brought all the boxes and stuff to their flat, was to build the bed, so after they were done they could just snuggle on the bed and sleep comfortably. 

They ordered some dinner from the closest food place as their fridge was absolutely empty since they moved just a few hours ago. Demolished it quicker than the delivery time for that food was. And now it was almost 3am and in the background you could hear from Charlie’s laptop song Turning Page by Sleeping At Last, and it was definitely  **_their song._ **

Dan suddenly stood up from the floor, on which they were sitting for a quiet while eating their dinner and chatting softly, the song still quietly playing in the background while he extended his arm to Charlie with soft -  _ may I have this dance?  _ \- to which Charlie smiled brightly at him and took his hand so he could stand up. 

Their eyes shined with so much love towards each other, happiness and joy while they swayed slowly in the middle of their almost empty kitchen. You know that feeling somewhere deep in your belly when you are absolutely and utterly happy and in love? That’s how they felt, drunk on love and happiness - because they finally reached that goal they marked into their dream board and they finally could wake up arms wrapped around each other, with morning kisses while the world around them was waking up too. 

The lights were slightly dimmed and the only other source of the light were lamps from outside, which was casting some small streaks of soft yellow light on them while they were resting their foreheads against each other and swaying into the slow rhythm of the song. They were smiling onto each other like nothing mattered in the world, and it in fact didn’t, it was 3am and nobody needed them urgently to do anything so they tried their best to soak and remember every second of this moment. 

How Dan’s palm gently caressed Charlie’s cheek and then kissed him gently, smiling in the process of it all - or how Charlie hugged him closer than it was possible and laughed when Dan stumbled between his steps. They quickly regained their balance and the laptop in the background continued playing slow and soft songs for them to dance to. 

The clock on the wall was showing that it was getting really close to 4am and between their foreheads pressed together, exchanged  _ I love you’s  _ and big yawns, they decided that it was a good time to just go to bed. There will be another day waiting for them when they’ll wake up in the bed together in a few hours when the sun will be high up in the sky and the hum of the city will wake them up. 


End file.
